mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheHatter
FIXED Requests Hey, 'sup? Profile: A young and friendly boy, Conna has two dreams, having a chance to dance to all of the music in the world and to fly an agent plane. Loves: Fun Likes: Spooky Dislikes: Tasty Hotel Intro: Hi there! I'm Conna! Do you know what would make this hotel better? A turntable! and then another turntable! Accept Move in: I'm in! But you'll put a turntable in my house right? When you Build House: This is so cool! Hey, does DJ Candy live in your town? If she does I'm catching some beats! Request for more stuff: Hey name! I was thinking we should put in a secret hanger and a turntable in every house in name! Star Level 2 *Do you think someday I could write music? That would be awsome. *I once met a woman named Esma. Is was telling me how she was my boss. She was realy anoying. Star Level 3 *Is Violet Nightshade still in town? Me and her are great friends! *Do you know something I think are cool? Wonder Witches! They are also kind of cute to. Star Level 4 *I met this chef guy once, and he ofered me food! Can you belive that?! and when I was listing to music he said that the music was silly! How! *Just because people like tasty dosn't mean I don't like them. I think they can still be nice people. Star Level 5 *Did you know I write books? I wrote one about Violet Nightshade, a girl who likes mushrooms and a wonder witch! How I love wonder witches... *I met this guy who called himself Goth Boy. He seemed nice, but he was so sad... Best Friend: You rock Name! I'm going to make a song using simband about you!}} Hi. Can you mod a sim for me? I don't really know how to mod. Use Maria to mod this, Hair like Summer but black Maria's eyes Poppy's mouth Beebee's outfit. Her name will be Gabi. Interests Loves: Tasty Likes Fun Hates: Spooky Quotes In hotel *Hiya! My name's Gabi! What's yours? {player name}, eh? Accept move in *So, your offering me a house in {town name}? Only if there's marshmellows! After you build house *Hmm... I don't know if this place is fit for a marshmellow party... Thanks anyways. Star Level 2 (she comes at that star level) *When will more sims move in to {town name}? I need a ton of people for a marshmellow party! Star level 3 *Yay! I can have a marshmellow party! *Do you like waffles, {player name}? I know I do! Star level 4 *MARSHMELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! Star level 5 *Yay! This town rocks, {Player name}! *When will there be a breakfast buffet? I need my waffles! Request for more stuff *Yeesh! I need more things if I can make my place into an all you can eat buffet! BFF reward *Oh, {player name}! Look at all you have done for moi! Here, have my Marshmellow desk! Thanx! Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 16:12, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Joni doesn't do request, he's inactive. Ask Iona123. And, will you do my request? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 23:05, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Help pls :O The eyes a flippers, and yes, that is a star. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 07:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes they are. Truth be told, the character Conna has a crush on one wonder witch in paticular. Also if you ever get short on ideas for characters, feel free to ask me for some help. I think what you do is great! Also if you're intrested, I have another idea for a character. If you want to add my character I'm thinking of, just tell me. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 09:00, October 29, 2012 (UTC) First of all I don't mind if you shut down until tomorrow. Take all the time you need. Second I would love to be on your buddy list. I was actuly going to add you to mine. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 09:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Will you do my request or not? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:58, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Error With Derek Mod Any would be fine, but I would like this one.... Thanx! ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 04:43, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wendalyn! I was wondering if you were intrested in joining My Wiki. If you are, feel free to just join and I'll talk to you as soon as I can on there. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 04:41, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey again! I was wondering if you could make a small edit to Conna. I was wondering if you could change his voice so he has Buddy's voice. Its okay if you say no. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 05:01, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Here is the character you asked for... Could she have Poppy's voice? Thanx ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 10:30, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, could you make the voice change on the blog so I can copy it? ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 10:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Schmow-zow! MySims Cutie 142 (talk) 11:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hatter! The mod isn't working for my computer. Do you have any idea why? ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 02:26, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you can add me to your buddy list. I'll add you to mine sometime in the near future. My page has a lot of code but I'll get to it. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:43, November 1, 2012 (UTC) This message will self-destruct in 59 seconds. I'll try to stop it from doing so in a minute. }} How do you update the game? ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC)